Renoa
|YfpwxFaECZA}} Renoa (れのあ) is a who has started in January 2009, with a cover of "PianoxFortexScandal" . However he set it to private later. Renoa has a strong and nasal but nontheless clear voice and a rather wide vocal range. Renoa is able to sing in a more forceful manner, also by making his voice sound more rough, such as in his cover of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" . However, he has been noted to also sing in a strong voice in higher ranges, such as in his cover of "Panda Hero" , or in a rather feminine tone like in parts of his "Kodoku≒Egoism" . However, Renoa can equally well sing in a mellow and smooth tone such as in "Sarishinohara" or a tone such as in his Karaoke video , or in his most popular cover, "Juu Mensou" with 63K views as of November 2013. His videos are often tagged with "Renoarrange" (れのアレンジ), which is a pun on his name and "arrange". This is due to him adding or changing notes on certain parts of the song (arranging parts of the song), such as in his Kagerou Days" at about 3:15. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2009.01.25) (Private) # "butter-fly" -Piano ver.- (2009.03.07) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.03.19) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt as Though We'd Met in a Past Life) (2009.04.02) # "from Y to Y" (Deleted) # "Airman ga Taose Nai" (Can't Beat Airman) (2009.05.17) # "Naraku no Hana" (Flowers of Hell) feat. Renoa and Rap-bit (2009.06.25) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.12) # "Uraomote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -Matou arrange- (2009.09.07) # "Hito Toshite Jiku ga Bureteiru Rap" (amn Twisted Person Rap) (2009.09.24) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2009.09.27) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.09.28) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.10.19) # "Starduster" (2009.10.20) # "Zureteiku" (Getting Out of Step) (2009.10.26) # "Zureteiku/Uraomote Lovers/MU" (2009.10.27) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chain Girl) (2009.10.31) # "Juvenile" feat. Renoa and Mi-mu (2009.11.27) # "miki miki★Romantic Night" (2009.12.09) # "Just call my name" (2010.01.13) # "Rainbow" (2010.01.16) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.02.07) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (I Who Resemble You, You Who Resemble Me) feat. Renoa and Tomono (2010.03.07) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.19) # "Just Be Friends" -Original key- (2010.03.22) # "Karaoke" (2010.04.11) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.04.30) # "Albino" (2010.05.19) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Renoa, Meramu and Pi~ (2010.05.31) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.06.10) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.20) # "Smiling" (collab) (2010.07.10) # "Omoide Kakera" (Fragments of Memories) (2010.07.13) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.24) # "Genesis" feat. Renoa and Chuchu (2010.07.27) # "Pretty Fundoshi☆Akuma Len" (Pretty Loincloth☆Devil Len) feat. Renoa, Cha and Homare (2010.08.10) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2010.09.09) # "Hiraishin" (Trembling Thunder) (2010.09.26) # "glow" -4 down key- (2010.10.19) # "ЯΛΝ!" feat. Renoa and Tomono (2010.10.23) # "Smiling" (2010.10.25) # "Matryoshka" (2010.11.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Renoa, Saako and Shiro (2010.11.28) # "ACUTE" -Reupload- feat. Renoa, Saako and Shiro (2010.11.29) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2010.12.06) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. Renoa and Saako (2011.01.08) # "Blackjack" (2011.01.17) # "Kimi no Taion" (2011.01.17) # "Juu Mensou" (2011.01.18) # "Knife" feay. Renoa, Saako and MIA* (2011.02.13) # "BadBye" (2011.03.25) # "Panda Hero" (2011.03.25) # "Melancholic" (2011.04.02) # "When They Cry" -Roisin mix- feat. Renoa and Chuchu (2011.04.06) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (Us Two In the Night Sky) (2011.05.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.16) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2011.06.03) (Community only) # "Babylon" (2011.06.11) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.07.23) # "Diamond Virgin" (JanneDaArc song) (2011.08.01) # "Superstar" (Touhou) (2011.08.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Renoa and Nata (2011.08.29) # "Hysteria" (2011.09.09) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.10.06) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.14) # "ReAct" feat. Renoa, orsa and Yuu (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Tsukino" (2011.11.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.22) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Renoa and Saako (2011.11.26) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.05) # "Invisible" feat. Renoa and Koppe (2012.02.05) # "Invisible" -PV ver.- feat. Renoa and Koppe (2012.02.16) (Community only) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.02.27) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.03.06) # "DANCE FLOOR" feat. Renoa and Rity (2012.03.10) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Renoa and Ashikubi (2012.03.11) # "Kaiimono no Keongakubako" (Strange Music Box of the Strange) (2012.03.30) # "Twinkle" feat. Renoa and Koppe (2012.03.30) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.04.14) # "smiling" -ZER☻ Edition- (2012.06.02) # "Kodoku≒Egoism" (Solitude≒Egoism) (2012.06.18) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Clocktower Song) feat. Renoa, Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron and Nayuta (2012.06.25) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Renoa and Galyu (2012.06.30) # "Shiwa" (Winkle) (2012.07.12) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.07.20) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) feat. Renoa, MAM and Ashikubi (2012.07.23) # "DRAGON" (JAM Project song) feat. Renoa, kzt, Ana・Ruhodiri, Wataame and Syantihs (2012.08.02) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Incident in the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2012.08.12) # "TAKE ME HIGHER" (ULTRAMAN TIGA song) feat. Renoa, Syantihs, kzt, Kart, KAKERINE and Swi (2012.09.02) # "Children Record" (2012.09.23) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.17) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Theives Peter & Jenny) feat. Renoa and Keropi (2012.11.13) # "Joudou Classic" (Emotion Classic) (2012.11.14) # "Mr. Music" feat. Renoa, Mimy, Ashikubi, Swi, Gasyu, Koppe and Galyu (2012.12.25) # "Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Incident at the Museum of Foreign Dolls) (2012.12.26) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) feat. Renoa and Koppe (2013.01.06) # "Azaela no Bourei" (The Ghost of Azaela) (2013.01.17) # "Rockbell" (2013.03.01) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.31) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.05.19) # "Reincarnation" feat. Renoa and Koppe (2013.05.28) # "Dorobou Night Trick" (Theives Night Trick) (2013.07.02) # "Buriki Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.07.02) # "Underworld" (2013.07.05) # "WAVE" (2013.07.06) # "We All Sang Binks' Sake" feat. Azarashi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Emy, okogeeechann, Kart, Kaotan, Canan*, Qoo, Gurubi, ℃iel, Shaku, ZZ, Tarachio, Chuchu, tetla, Nino Yu Kanae, Bitt, Mac, miemy, miraiyars, RURI, Yukina, and Renoa (2013.08.23) # "Davinci no Kokuhaku" (Davinci's Confession) (2013.09.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Jibeta Travel" (Bare Earth Travel) (2013.10.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.26) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix* feat. Renoa, Risru, Hoshi no Shounen, Ichikoro, Houkago no Aitsu, and Shakemii # "Outer Science" (2014.04.14) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2014.09.28) # "Spark Girl Syndrome" (2014.10.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Blessing" feat. Ashinaga Ojisan, Kyoko, Kurozakuro, Syantihs, Chuchu, Doraou, Miemy, Meramu, Moemin, E.L.V.N, Yuzuki, rick, and Renoa (2014.10.24) # "Outsider" (2018.07.02) }} Songs on Nana Music Discography Gallery |Renoa koppe invisible commu.png|Koppe (left) and Renoa as seen in their community only cover of "Invisible" |Renoa mrmusic.png|Renoa as seen in his cover of "Mr. Music" |Renoa tokeitou.png|Renoa as seen in his collab cover of "Tokeitou no Uta" |Renoa dragon.png|Renoa as seen in his collab cover of "DRAGON" |Renoa twitter.png|Renoa as seen on Twitter }} Trivia External Links * Twitter Category:Inactive Singers